


It Was Her Destiny

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s07e17 All Things, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-04
Updated: 2004-09-04
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Scully reflects of how her destiny led her to her heart's content: Mulder.





	It Was Her Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

It Was Her Destiny 1/1

## It Was Her Destiny 1/1

### by Erin M. Blair

> TITLE: It Was Her Destiny  
>  AUTHOR: Erin M. Blair  
>  CLASSIFICATION/CATEGORIES: SRA--Story, Romance, Angst. CONTENT: Mulder/Scully Romance.  
>  DISTRIBUTION/ARCHIVE STATEMENT: OK to Gossamer, Ephemeral, After the Fact, MSRfanfic Cheerleaders Archive. Others: OK.   
>  **RATING: PG**  
>  SPOILERS: all things. Any episode from Season One to Season Seven is fair game.  
>  SETTING: Season 7  
>  DISCLAIMER: Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter. DATE: Completed August 6, 2004.  
>  ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: Thanks to Jen for beta reading. Thanks to Sybil for the challenge. I would like to thank Linc for word, "destiny," and Kirsten for "advantageous."   
>  SUMMARY: Scully reflects of how her destiny led her to her heart's content: Mulder. 
> 
> _This story is written for Haven's "You Need" Challenge._
> 
> * * *
> 
> It Was Her Destiny  
> by Erin M. Blair
> 
> * * *
> 
> Every since she joined the FBI, she knew it was her destiny to be advantageous. She thought she could rise up in her field and make a name for herself by helping others. 
> 
> That was her goal in her life -- to make her parents proud of her. She had sensed that they weren't happy with her decision to join the FBI. They wanted her to have a safe career: a career in medicine. 
> 
> They had no idea what happened to her  
>  during medical school. Her romance with a married man. She never had the heart  
>  to tell them. The incident fell back in her mind, into the depths of her soul. She told herself that she would never open herself to anyone, especially to co-workers. 
> 
> Until that fateful day when she was paired with Mulder. At first, she thought she wouldn't last. She remembered his exact words: "I was under the impression...that you were sent to spy on me." 
> 
> But she didn't. 
> 
> She couldn't; it was against her moral code. She knew he completed her. It was as though he was the missing half of her heart. 
> 
> It took her awhile, she knew, to let herself love again. She knew, as she stood in front of the Buddha, that Mulder was the one for her. 
> 
> He was the only one for her soul. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> When the two of them were sitting side  
>  by side on the couch, she felt complete. 
> 
> Happy. 
> 
> He was the one, she thought, as she   
>  drifted off to sleep. She felt his hand brush a lock of her red hair out of her eyes. The warmth of his touch heated  
>  the burning fires within her. 
> 
> When she woke up, she couldn't feel  
>  him next to her. She got up and went  
>  to the bedroom. "Mulder?" 
> 
> "Scully, I thought you were asleep,"  
>  he said as he lay sprawled on his  
>  bed. 
> 
> "Mulder, I choose you," she said. She  
>  put her arms around his waist. "I want  
>  you." 
> 
> "I was away chasing crop circles while  
>  you found your destiny." 
> 
> "My destiny is to be with you. When I  
>  was standing before the Buddha, I realized it was advantageous that I was paired with you. You have my heart, Mulder." She   
>  gave him a kiss on the lips and then kissed the nape of his neck. "You do have my heart." 
> 
> "Scully..." He breathed in the aroma of her perfume. "I want you. It's always been you." He kissed her neck and then he pressed his lips onto hers. He felt the warmth of her touch and he never wanted to let go. 
> 
> "I feel as thought I'm in this beautiful dream," she said between kisses. "I don't want to wake up." 
> 
> "Then don't," Mulder said. He slowly took off her clothes and then threw them on the chair. "I want to show you everything, Scully. I want this to be a night we'll always remember." 
> 
> * * *
> 
> The alarm woke her up. The light was slowly drifting in through the creases of the blinds. She looked at Mulder, who was sound asleep. Her arms were still draped around his waist. It would be wonderful if she could just be with him all day, making love to him at all hours. 
> 
> But she had to beat the traffic to shower and get dressed for work. 
> 
> She gave him a kiss on his forehead, smiling with the love she had for him. He was finally hers. 
> 
> At last, the destiny was finally fulfilled. Their union was now complete. 
> 
>   * the end - 
> 

> 
> Feedback: I treasure feedback. I love hearing from readers. Send to: 
> 
> Author's Notes 
> 
> This story was written for Haven's "You Need" challenge. You are given two words: a noun and an adjective and the volunteer must write a story using the two words in a sentence in either a 155 Words-type fic or in a 30k story. My two words were destiny and advantageous. It was a huge challenge, but nevertheless I enjoyed writing this story. 
> 
> I would like to thank Jen for beta reading this story. This story wouldn't have been completed without your help. I would also like to thank my readers for giving me such support; thank you for being there for me   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Erin M. Blair


End file.
